Millvale/Tropes/Characters
This is a list of tropes that relate to the characters featured in Millvale. This page will only go in dept of the primary characters, as the characters featured in the films and other media will be omitted. The Fellows In General * Author Avatar: The creator Xavier Mosley based the Fellows' designs off himself, his brother Cedryc Mosley, and his brother's old friend Bryton Grems. * Expy: To the Fellowship from The Lord of the Rings. * Freudian Trio: Cedryc (the Id), Braden (the Ego), and Xavier (the Superego). * Honor Before Reason: The Fellows' one code. * Older Than They Look: As they're shown to look like teenagers (for being two heads shorter than the other characters) they're in their early-20's (Xavier and Braden are 20 while Cedryc is 21). * True Companions: They may have their quarrels (especially Braden with Cedryc), but they stick together when the hour is dark. Xavier the Red He is the founding leader of the Fellows, given the responsibility by his adoptive mother, Lady Glaidreal, to look after his friends. Having been taught the knowledge of magic and wizardry, he fights with his powerful staff. * Authority Equals Asskicking: Most wise adviser and powerful wizard there is. * Back From the Dead: During their journey to travel to the Forbidden Land. * Badass Long Robe: A red one in this case. * Badass Bookworm: Has about all the knowledge of every spell in wizardry. * Bearer of Bad News: Has no fear in telling the unbearable information he has gotten. * Beware the Nice Ones: He may be the nicest person in Millvale, but try not to cross him, or there will be consequences. * Child Prodigy: In his youth, he was taught the ways of magic by his acquaintance Scott Sackvile. * Deadpan Snarker: For a man with integrity, he sure has a tendency to make sarcastic quips. * Elemental Powers: He was taught many spells back then. * Expy: To Gandalf the Grey. * Freudian Trio: The Superego. * Good Smoking, Evil Smoking: Good. He owns a smoking pipe that has flames coming out its front than smoke. * Guile Hero / The Strategist: Smart, cunning, and able to formulate plans to defeat the enemy. * I Have Many Names: He is also known as "The Red Wizard" and "The Young Wizard". * Large Ham: Downplayed in this case. * The Leader: To the Fellows. * Mr. Exposition: At times. * Red Oni, Blue Oni: While not Colour-Coded For Your Convenience, He's the Blue to Braden (and sometimes Cedryc)'s Red. * Weapon of Choice: His powerful staff. * Wizard Classic Sir Cedryc He is the second member of the Fellows and knighted swordsman. Unlike his companions, he is more of a man of action and adores taking most of his fights alone, as well as deserving payment for his efforts. Upon all those traits, his friendship always comes first. * Absurdly Sharp Blade: Sir Cedryc's Invulnerable Sword. * Anti-Hero: He tends to be reckless and rebellious whenever he's fighting enemies or other. * Armor Is Useless: While he is dismissive to knights' armor, he wears a metal plate under his shirt for when the time comes that he could get stabbed. * Badass Normal: He hasn't got any powers like Xavier, but he's with the determination of a saint and the fighting of a bloodthirsty hunter. * Big Damn Heroes: He's one to showoff in being there to save his friends' or someone else's skins. * Blood Knight: Mention a fight, bandits, anything to battle, he'll be there. * Cool Sword: The Invulnerable Sword, which was given to him by King Oling. * Creator's Pet: Creator Xavier Mosley adores Cedryc as his favorite. * Deadpan Snarker: While not to Xavier's extent, he still has his moments. * Deuteragonist: In the main franchise, while Protagonist in his own spin-off. * Freudian Trio: The Id. * Fearless Fool: Not the least scared to face anything life threatening. * Good Is Not Soft: He intends to have a crony on the ground with his foot on their chest and his sword in their face. * Heroes Prefer Swords * Homage: His "man of action" personality alludes to Monty Python's Sir Lancelot, minus the killing. He even retains some traits from the Shrek character Puss in Boots, by being a fierce sword-fighter and a Creator's Pet. * I Just Want to Be Special: He has dreams to be well known around the land, but mostly wants Braden to give him the slightest respect. * In the Hood: He is sometimes seen wearing a hood complete with a cape. * Indy Ploy: Even though Xavier comes up with solutions and plans to defeat the enemy, Cedryc only thinks up things as he goes along. * Jerk with a Heart of Gold: He may act stubborn, incorrigible, in it for the glory, sometimes self-centered, and reckless, but nothing would never stop him from caring for Xavier or Braden. * Knighting: He was given a knighthood by Queen Oling prior to the Fellows' success in stopping the goblin army. * The Lancer: He's the only character that suffers more in fights than any other. * Large Ham: Whenever he's enjoying himself in fighting bandits. * Pretty Boy: Out of both his friends. * Small Name, Big Ego: While he is only well known in his homeland, his ego plays it straight. * True Companions: He may care about himself at times, but he cares more about his friends than anything else. * Vitriolic Best Buds: With Braden, in similarity to Legolas and Gimili's. Braden the Archer He is the third member of the Fellows and is their bowman. He is the most silent in all the team and only speaks when spoken to. * The Archer * Badass Normal: Braden the Archer, who while still your typical archer, is a member of the Fellows who can take down evil forces. * Bottomless Magazines: He barely seems to run out of arrows during fights. * The Cynic: Not as much, but it's most likely his common sense. * Deadpan Snarker: When snarking at Cedryc. * Expy: To Legolas. * Flat Character: He doesn't have much purpose but to serve as an archer and the silent one. However in later media, his character is more well rounded. * Freudian Trio: The Ego. * Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold: Blonde and loyal, and he fits this. * Icy Blue Eyes * Improbable Aiming Skills: He never misses a single shot, having been trained self-defense at the age of 15. * Only Sane Man: While Xavier's down-to-earth as well, he seems to be the more serious and has more common sense in the trio. * Red Oni, Blue Oni: The Red to Xavier's Blue. * The Stoic: He shows little emotion in most cases. Needless to say, he plays this trope straight, while every other character is nowhere near as much. * Vitriolic Best Buds: With Cedryc. * Weapon of Choice: His bow and arrows. Residents of the Land of Millvale King Birimer Oling Alongside her wife, King Birimer runs Millvale with an iron fist and authority, while showing some serenity and empathy. * Badass in Charge: Able to rule his kingdom and able to engage in combat. * Badass Longcoat: With a crown to boot. * Big Good: He and his wife Isra are the most of all. * Grumpy Bear: Even kings have their bad days. * Reasonable Authority Figure: While cold-hearted, he's one to reason with. * Red Oni, Blue Oni: The Red to her wife's blue. * Royals Who Actually Do Something: He and his wife get involved in most dire situations. * Ruling Couple: With his wife. Queen Isra Oling Ruling alongside her husband, Queen Isra keeps Birimer in check and keeps balance in the land. * Big Good: Alongside Birimer. * Cool Crown: Done up with a big gem. * The High Queen: While running the kingdom alongside her husband. * Reasonable Authority Figure: Moreso than her husband. * Red Oni, Blue Oni: The Blue to her husband's red; i.e. her calm personality and her husband's hot-blooded temper. * Royals Who Actually Do Something: She and her husband get involved in most dire situations. * Ruling Couple: With her husband. Rosie Homiroy Living next door to the Fellows in the Grass Fields, she is their generous neighbor who runs her own fruit stand. * Because You Were Nice to Me: A way to show her generosity. * Beware the Nice Ones: She may be nice, but she can be threatening when she wants. * Brutal Honesty: Even for a nice woman, she can't tell a lie even if she wanted to. * Girly Girl with a Tomboy Streak: She adores her neighbors, the Fellows, battling thieves and bandits off on a daily-basis. * Hidden Depths: She spends her time making quilts and blankets when off work. * Light Feminine and Dark Feminine: The Light to Holga's Dark. She's a generous and all-loving citizen in the land, while Holga's the more cynical and serious. * Nice Girl: Through and through. * Pink Means Feminine: Wears a pink dress. * Scottish English: She speaks in a Scottish accent, unlike the Fellows. * Spirited Young Lady Holga Omarth Omarth is Birimer and Isra's main royal guard and the land's night watchman who is dismissive to Sir Cedryc. * Butter Face: Mostly her nose. * Hypocrite: She sometimes starts calling Cedryc out for being a sworn protector, even though her job is similar to his, as she protects the king and queen. * Light Feminine and Dark Feminine: The Dark to Rosie's Light. * Misplaced Accent: Hers is a mix between the Irish and English accents. Reginald Thom He is the founder of Millvale 36 years ago during an expedition. As of now, he still lives and looks after his founded home. * Cool Old Guy: To this day, he still owns a crossbow for dire purposes. * Deadpan Snarker: When it comes to being surrounded by simpletons. * Reasonable Authority Figure: Never be too afraid to come up to him to tell him anything important. Lady Glaidreal She is a goddess that resided in the pre-founded land in 1382. 21 years prior, she'd found the young Fellows and raised them as her own sons. 17 years later, she had to return to Heaven. * Chuck Cunningham Syndrome: She only left back to Heaven because her purpose on Millvale was done. * Goddess of Good * Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold: Has blonde hair and is an all-loving goddess. * Interspecies Adoption: She adopted the Fellows when they were infants, and taught them everything they needed to know, to make them what they are today. Scott Sackvile An acquaintance to Reginald, the Olings and Glaidreal, as well as mentor to Xavier the Red, Old Man Sackvile was once the White Wizard and resident of Millvale before going through such with his former friend Zaldon the Black. * Chuck Cunningham Syndrome: Averted as well. While he's never acknowledged as much, he left home to avoid coming face to face with his old friend. * Cool Old Guy: Knows almost everything about wizards' spells and magic and once used it. * Retired Badass: Prior to unsuccessfully destroying the Staff of Darkness and what his old friend Zaldon went from going mad with magical powers, Sackvile had decided to quit magic for good and only teach it to people. Category:List of characters Category:Millvale Category:Tropes